


Engagement Announcement

by newtmasofficial



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, technically part of my series but can be read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Prompt: Jane and Carlos announce their engagementTechnically part of my series 'Hades is a Good Dad', but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Background Mal/Ben, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Engagement Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirebirdPhoenix777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdPhoenix777/gifts).



> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/190721959299/engagement-announcement-jarlos)

The day after Ben and Mal’s wedding, Carlos got up early, careful not to wake up Jay (though he slept like a rock, so it wasn’t too hard), and met Jane in front of the castle. Not too many people were up because of the late celebration the night before, but neither Jane nor Carlos got much sleep after everything that had happened at the king and queen’s wedding.

“So, where exactly do you even buy a wedding ring?” Carlos asked Jane, taking her hand in his. “We obviously didn’t have anything nice enough on the Isle to qualify as a wedding ring, plus it’s not like people were just falling in love all over the place.”

“There’s a jewelry store downtown that I pass by all the time that I think will have what we’re looking for!” Jane said, heading down the path, pulling Carlos with her.

The two walked in silence, just glad to be in each other’s presence. 

The walk was short, and once they ended up in the market, Jane pulled Carlos off onto one of the side streets, stopping short in front of a little shop.

“Here we are!” Jane announced.

Carlos looked up at the sign, _Seven Dwarfs Mine & Co._ _Of course the dwarves would be selling jewelry,_ thought Carlos, _they work in a freaking mine!_

Carlos was pulled out of his thoughts when Jane dragged him toward the door. The little bell above the door jingled when they walked in, causing the dwarf behind the counter to look up.

“Ah, well if it isn’t my favorite fairy god child!” he greeted. The dwarf quickly came around the counter and pulled Jane into a hug. “How are you today, my dear? What brings you to our neck of the woods this early in the morning?”

“I’m great!” Jane greeted. “Happy, I’d like you to meet Carlos. Carlos, meet Happy!” 

Carlos hesitantly stepped around Jane and put his hand out. He was still weary of meeting people from Auradon because they weren’t always the nicest when they met a VK.

Happy gave Carlos a smile and shook his hand. Carlos felt himself smiling back. Happy’s happiest was contagious. 

“Happy, do you have any engagement rings?” Jane asked.

“Why do you-” Happy stopped, quickly glancing between the couple. “Wait, are you-? Did you-?” 

Jane giggled and nodded her head. Carlos didn’t know how it was possible, but Happy’s smile grew even wider. Before he even realized it, Happy had pulled the couple into a hug.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” Happy gushed. “Of course I have engagement rings for you two! But, before we start looking, tell me how it happened!”

Jane blushed and looked down at her feet. She may have been the one to ask Carlos to marry her, but that was because she couldn’t stop rambling and didn’t know how to filter herself when she was nervous. She didn’t regret it though and wouldn’t change a thing.

Carlos took over and told Happy the story. Again, it seemed Happy became even happier.  _ Man, he really does live up to his name,  _ Carlos thought.

After Carlos was finished telling the story, Happy quickly pulled out a box of rings and set them on the glass countertop.

After trying on about ten rings each, the two finally found the ones that were perfect.

“I think we’ve found the ones, Happy,” said Jane, eyes locked on her and Carlos’s hands. “How much do we owe you?”

“Nothing.” 

Both Jane and Carlos’s heads snapped up at that.

“What? We can’t just take these!” Jane protested.

“You won’t be taking them,” Happy reassured. “I’m giving them to you. Think of them as an early wedding present. Plus, like I said earlier, you’re my favorite fairy god child. I can spoil you whenever I want!” 

Jane felt the heat rise to her cheeks and wondered if she was every going to stop blushing today. 

“Thank you so much, Happy. You have no idea how much this means to us,” Jane said, pulling him into a hug from over the counter. 

“It’s the least I can do,” Happy replied. 

The two made their way out of the shop and headed back to the castle hand in hand. The rings were already adorned on their fingers, proudly showing off their engagement.

“You know, now that the wedding’s over, we really should tell our friends,” Carlos said after a few minutes.

“They’ll be happy for us, right?” Jane asked, unsure. She didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes or make anyone upset for whatever reason.

“What?” Carlos came to a halt. “Of course they will! They’ll be ecstatic! They love you.  _ I  _ love you.”

Carlos leaned forward and gently kissed Jane. After they pulled apart, Jane grinned, glad Carlos squashed any fears she had.

Jane then grabbed Carlos’s hand and pulled him back into motion down the road toward Evie’s starter castle.

The whole gang was gathered in Evie’s living room, hanging around after finishing breakfast. The newlywed couple had decided to hold off on going somewhere for a honeymoon right away, instead choosing to spend it with their friends.

“Has anyone seen Jane or Carlos?” Jay asked from the couch. 

The others looked around at each other, everyone shaking their heads. 

A second later, the front door creaked open, revealing the couple. 

Evie got up and headed in their direction, ready to play hostess, when she glanced down at their hands that were clasped together. She stopped short and quickly glanced at Jane’s left hand and screamed.

Evie ran forward and pulled the two into a bear hug. The others had perked up in the living room, Ben and Jay even standing up, ready for any sort of danger that had caused Evie to scream. 

“Evie? What happened?” Mal questioned.

“Oh my god, you guys! When did this happen?” Evie gushed, completely ignoring her best friend. “Tell me everything. There’s so much to start planning. I mean, I already have a few ideas, but I wasn’t sure when I was going to actually get to use them.”

Evie rambled on, grabbing the shocked couple by the hands and pulling them into the living room, pushing them down on the loveseat before plopping down on the coffee table in front of them. 

“So,” Evie said, the biggest smile on her face. “How did it happen?”

Jane and Carlos didn’t say anything, still in shock at Evie’s outburst.

“Wait, what happened? We’re all a little lost here, Evie,” Mal said.

Jane and Carlos looked at each other and then both held up their left hands, showing off their new rings.

A round of congratulations went around the room, Jane and Carlos going back to holding hands. Carlos squeezed Jane’s hand when he noticed her getting a little overwhelmed with all the attention.

“Congrats man!” Jay said, leaning over and patting Carlos on the back. “I didn’t know you had it in you! How’d you do it, and why didn’t you tell me you were planning on asking?” 

Now it was Carlos’s turn to blush and turn shy.

“Actually,” Carlos replied, “Jane asked me.” 

The room was silent for a moment before everyone started asking more questions at once.

“Everyone, shut up!” Evie yelled, effectively silencing the room. “Now, why don’t you both tell the story. We all want to hear it.” 

“Well,” Carlos started after getting a nod from Jane, “it actually happened yesterday at the reception. Jane was going on about how it was such a beautiful wedding, and I commented about how there were too many people, and Jane said-”

“I said that we will have a small private ceremony when we get married,” Jane interrupted, taking over the story. “And then that’s when I asked him to marry me. You know me, I don’t know how to stop rambling when I get nervous.” Jane giggled and shrugged her shoulders. 

Carlos lifted his hand to her cheek and turned her face toward hers and leaned in for a kiss.

“Aww,” Carlos heard Evie whisper, making him smile into the kiss. 

“You guys are so cheesy,” Jay said as the two pulled away.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Ben said. “You both deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Jane leaned into Carlos’s side, content to just stay with him there forever, half listening to Evie list off everything she was planning for their wedding. She could worry about wedding planning later. RIght now, she was happy and content, wrapped up with Carlos and surrounded by her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I am (very) slowly catching up on prompts. If I said I would write it, I will write it. Let me know what you think! I love reading comments/tags in reblogs on tumblr.
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/).  
> My main blog is [here](https://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/).


End file.
